Empire City Police Department
The Empire City Police Department, or just ECPD (called the Empire Police Department (EPD) on the police stations), is the police force of Empire City in InFamous. It should be noted that the force is relitivaly un-organized and scattered around the city in small groups. Depending on karma, the police may help or hinder the player in freeroam and missions. In game Scattered all around Empire City, the Empire City Police have mostly disappeared, either in hiding or dead from the Reapers, Dust Men or First Sons. They can be found in missions triggered by Warren or random officers on the street. Also, the player can find out-numbered uniformed officers in shootouts all over the city. However the player will encounter more policemen patrolling the Empire City streets if the player chooses to rescue the police stations. The remaining officers are mainly fighting for survival, and do not care for most laws. (they can't enforce them anyway, no working radios, few maned prisons ect..) Most officers are only found patroling in very public area's, like parks and police stations. The various gangs of Empire City are constently trying to eliminate the cops, evident with many shootouts occuring, some in missions, some outside of them. The Police do provide security for some buildings, like the Hospital, most operaiting police stations, parks, and the Prison. Also, regardless of the players karma, the officers of the Warren will fight with Cole during the Prison battle. As a final note, the police seem to have set up a simi-command area out of the prison, as the Warden seems to be the commander of the remaints of ECP and a very large force is present for the Prison battle. Good In many of the good side missions, Cole fights along side the police, such as securing an explosive rigged to the door of a station, or healing downed officers. One of the final good missions hints that the Police Force is starting to return to normal, as some final missions show the cops fighting gangs simply to avoid any civilians from getting hurt. Evil Evil side missions are the exact opposite. These usually consist of destroying the remaining police force and their stations, or wreaking havoc among the town to draw them out. A greater overall police force is shown, though this is believed to be because the remaining officers are desperate and send everything they can to stop Cole. Combat The ECPD are fairly weaker than most Reapers. This because they are only equipped with a Beretta 92fs (M9) pistol and a bulletproof chest plate. They are hardly any match and can usually be brought down with a few shots from the Lightning Bolt ability. However the SWAT team members are equipped with HK416/M4 assault rifles and can take more damage than a standard policeman. They will help you in general and during side missions if the player has good karma, however if the player chooses to have bad karma will cause the police to attack you on sight. They are always seen with their pistols in their hands. When they are attacking enemies, they usually aim at them by aiming down their sights head-on by standing or crouching or by using cover. The police also know how to handle and use gun turrets. History Pre-Blast The History of the ECPD before the blast is relatively unknown. The department was founded in 1886. As empire city is based off of New York, many aspects of the NYPD history are believed to be somewhat simailar to that of ECPD's history. Post-blast and Gameplay. The blast killed 32 officers, and wounded 52 more. After the fires had been contained, a massive (and hopeless) search went on for any survivors of the blast. This put the department in a major disadvantage when riots broke out. The longer the riots went on the more officers were injured or killed, and many more started leaving duty to protect their families. Once the Quarantine went into effect, the Mayor and Police Chief were evacuated, leaving the force in even more trouble. Soon after that, The Dust Men and First sons began their assaults on the Warren and historic districts. Once the Police had suffered enough cassualties, any officer still on duty retreated to the nearest police station, or the Eagle Point Prison, where officers baracaded themselves in for protection. In the Neon, most Police activity had stopped by the time the reapers took power. Reapers raided any abadoned Police stations for ammo and equipment. (Though why the AK-47 would be a choice weapon of theirs, when pistols and M16's would be much more common, is unknown) In effect, the Empire City Police Department was almost non-existent. The Warden (Harms) of Eagle Point Prison was the highest ranking officer known in the area, so he took comand of the Police. Approximately 2 weeks after the blast, the police started to regroup, taking prisoners and patrolling Parks, Hospitals, and Police Stations. The actions of the player decide what happenes to the police after. The two extremes are: Good: The player has saved all police stations and completed side missions. The Police have working stations and patrol most areas. The police will sometimes randomly spawn near the player to help him (This is rare, but does happen) Officers are bolder and more frequently will attack enemies that are far away. They come in greater numbers and are constructing ways to patrol, protect, and respond to the entire city as a whole. Bad: The Player has destroyed 4 police stations and killed many officers. The Police have lost any organization it had gained. Only officers protecting their lives can be found, and police stations are almost abadoned. Uniforms and Equipment Clothing: ECPD street officers wear navy blue zip-up collared jackets, grey/black pants with at least 1 thin yellow line on each side, and black shoes. The jackets have an ECPD shoulder patch on both shoulders and their ID badge on the left side of the chest. The shoulder patch and badge design resemble the NYPD's. The word POLICE is written on the back and front of their jackets. Some officers wear bullet-proof vests also with the word POLICE written on them. Belts with batons, radio's, tasers, pepper spray, handcuffs, and ammo are on officers, though none are used (excluding batons, which are used by Riot Teams in the mission, "The Escape") Some officers are seen with "baseball caps" reading "POLICE" on them, and others wear hats similar to the one featured above. Other police officers have no caps/helmets at all. Some police officers are also seen wearing sunglasses or smoking cigars. Many police officers also have eye patches, head wrappings, and arm and leg patches and wrappings (with noticeable blood stains). The only ranking shown are gold or silver bars present on some officers collars. The police also wear gloves. SWAT Officers wear heavy armor that bears the writing SWAT on the back. They have grey, plad patterned vests with E.C.P. written on the front, shoulder pads, elbow pads, arm pads with the "POLICE" written on both arms, and knee pads that cover their entire shin. They have riot helmets that have the ECPD arm patch on the front and riot face-shields. Their riot helmets' face-shields are usually down, but some officers wear their face-shield up. The SWAT officers also wear heavy-duty boots. Weapons: ECPD officers are equipped with, 92fs (M9) Pistol Baton Pepper spray Ammo Radio (useless though, as the main dispatch building has long sense been abandoned) Handcuffs Taser and Flashlight. The only weapons used are the pistols, and in one mission, the baton. SWAT units are equipped with M4 Assualt rifles Baton (used in the mission, "The Escape ") Vehicles: Only two Police vehicles are present in inFAMOUS, the cars, and a helicopter seen in the mission, "The Arrest". The car is a 4-door medium sized vehicle and has the "Panda" pattern of black and white, commonly used by the LAPD and SFPD. It has the words 'Emergency 911" written on the back doors and has the ECPD Badge on the front doors. The car also has what appears to be a searchlight attached to the left side of the front windshield. On the roof, the car has the numbers "85213" and six police lights (three red lights on the right, and three blue lights on the left (when your looking at it from the front)) on top of it. They also have bumpers on the front of the cars along with two extra headlights. The police cars are the most common type of cars that are seen abandoned on the side of the streets. These abandoned police cars have their top lights and bumper missing (presumably stolen). The second police vehicle is a helicopter that only appears in the beginning and end of the mission "The Arrest" in The Warren. It appears to be based on a Bell 204 of 205 helicopter. The helicopter is white with black and blue lining with (what appears to be) numbers on the bottom and is equipped with a megaphone and a searchlight. As mentioned by Zeke in "First Glimpse", the police also use bikes. Devisions: It is unknown how the ECPD was divided up before the blast, other then a Preccinct system. After the blast, it is likely that officers organized into resistance pockets at any Preccinct house they could find, and likely donned the houses number as their own. The 43rd Preccinct is probably the only real preccinct that survived and remained operational the entire time. The Neon: No divisions of the ECPD are specifically referenced in the neon by any officer, but four police stations can be 'rescued' in side missions. Officers actually have the highest hand in the Neon, compared to other districts, as they can be found everywhere from archer square to the Jefferson Tunnel fighting with the reapers. The Neon may be a combonation of organized efforts by the 43rd preccinct (as Warden Harms seems to know what is happening in the Neon) and pockets of Police Resistance. Warren The first, the 43rd Preccinct is mentioned in the mission "The Arrest" by Moya. It has control of the marked Police helicopter and likely is the largest preccinct left in Empire City. The Eagle Piont Penitentiary is their base of operations, and they are comanded directly by Warden Harms. Their main goal is to keep the Prison secure and its' imated away from the general public, along with providing an area for police officers to gather. Their secondary goal depends on Coles Karma. If it is good, then they focuse on takeing out major gang area's and assiting Cole in combat. If he is bad they focus on eliminating him (unsecsesfully) The Second mentioned division, the 19th Preccinct, works out of a police station accross the road from the Dust Men headquarters. They also seem to have taken control of some abandoned apartments around the station to stregthen their position. It is possible the 19th is actually a group of officers from the 43rd that took control of the former 19th preccinct house to increase they ability to observe and combat the Dust Men. The Dust men obviously have been fighting to remove the 19th preccinct, as many random battles happen just outside of the headquarters, and in the side mission "Cops and Robbers" a major assault on the preccinct itself is launched as part of the the Dust Men offensive to free Alden. In addition, there is a third preccinct, unamed, that plays a role in the south eastern area of the Warren. In the evil side mission "Stick it to the man" Cole and a group of leaders lead an assualt on a police station just up the street from the hospital. A massive amount of officers are present, and likely patroled most of the Eastern Warren. Regardless of Karma, unless the station is destroyed, officers will still spawn outside and shoot at enemies. Historic The final mentioned Preccinct is the 22nd, mentioned in a side mission. As half the island was destroyed in the blast, they lost a large number of officers, and are the least equipt officers of the three. The first sons gained almost complete control of the island. It took the combined efforts of Warden Harms SWAT Teams and Cole's powers to unit the force and fight off the First Sons. Trivia: * In the good side mission "Fan Club", there is a police car that is seen driving with the protesting pedestrians. If you look closely, you can see that no one is driving the car. * Warden Harms is both the leader of the ECPD and the Warden of Eagle Point Penitentiary. * The police always have their pistol in their hands. Even when they are using a turret, the pistol can clearly be seen in the officers hands. * While using a turret, the arms of the officer using the turret will sometimes stretch to a longer length. This is rare, but does happen. * The best way to beat them is to push them away and also when there in large groups and you want to be bad you should also push them. Category:Enemy Types Category:Empire City Police Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:inFamous Factions